Many product related documents, such as user's guides, installation guides, and operations manuals, are typically published in non-text formats, for example, the PDF format, and contain a large number of sections and many pages. Traditional techniques of indexing and searching a document are designed for small text-based documents such as web pages which discuss a single subject matter. Accordingly, present searching technology is ineffective at finding non-text based documents.
Further, large documents, such as product related documents, may cover many topics which serve different purposes and user needs at different times. The result is that users must first locate a document, and then open the document in a specific document reader, e.g. a PDF reader, and then manually search again within the document to find the right section and page for the answers.
Therefore, there is a current need for addressing these and other problems associated with document retrieval.